Rose y la Maldición del olvido
by A-Mapple
Summary: Cuando todo termina a tu alrededor, cuando cada historia y persona tiene su correspondido final, solo queda recordar los buenos tiempos. Pero, si te han arrebatado tus recuerdos... Sólo queda luchar por recuperarlos. Ellos se ven envueltos en una misión que no pidieron, pero que precisan resolver. ¿Lo lograrán?
1. I - Noticias

**_Aclaración: Novela comenzada nuevamente._**

* * *

 **Prólogo | _Pasado_.**

Todos vivimos por nuestro presente o nuestro futuro. Pero, la mayoría del tiempo... vivimos sólo de los recuerdos de lo que hemos pasado.

No seríamos capaces de vivir sin recordar lo que fuimos, lo que vivimos o de lo que hemos sido testigos... Sería imposible, sería insoportable ser sólo una simple página en blanco. No es verdad cuando se dice _pasado pisado_ , nunca nos libraremos de él, hagamos lo que hagamos, el pasado irá allá donde nosotros vayamos...

Nuestro pasado habla mucho sobre lo que somos ahora; sin nuestro pasado a cuestas, somos prácticamente nada. No tendríamos valor. Este pasado varía entre ser bueno o malo. No importa qué camino hayamos tomado con anterioridad, el pasado nos define como personas.

Entonces cuando todo se olvida, se olvidan las personas que transitaron por su vida, se olvidan todos los momentos felices, se olvidan los sentimientos... Es ahí cuando nos sentimos extrañamente vacíos.

Estaba condenada a convertirse en una persona vacía.

* * *

 **Capitulo uno | _ Noticias_.**

Una chica de aspecto pequeño y esbelto, corría con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para dar las buenas noticias nuevas. Esquivando, dando codazos y, a veces, pidiendo permiso educadamente se abría camino para poder pasar por la oleada de alumnos cansados que recién salían de sus últimas clases.

–¡Albus!, ¡Scorpius! –Gritaba, buscando a sus dos mejores amigos.

Era difícil no reparar en ella, a pesar de que la chica gritaba y corría entre todos esos alumnos que caminaban arrastrando los pies y totalmente desganados; lo que más llamaba la atención de toda la escena era su cabello, de un color pelirrojo peculiar, sujetado en una enmarañada trenza, que con cada paso liberaba un poco de los indomables rizos rojizos.

Bajó las escaleras a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas para poder llegar al Gran Salón lo más pronto posible, porque seguramente ésos dos se habían ido a cenar inmediatamente. Afortunadamente logró encontrarlos antes de llegar a su destino.

–Chicos, chicos ¡llegó una carta de mi madre! –Les chilló entrecortadamente cuando los vio frente a ella.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro repleto de pecas, Rose, los agarró a ambos del brazo para frenarlos, aún sin poder controlar del todo su propia respiración.

–¿De la tía Hermione?, ¿y qué tiene de raro eso, Rose? –Preguntó con aburrimiento el chico de cabellos negros azabaches: Albus Potter, primo de Rose.– Si te manda cartas a menudo… bastante. Por no decir cada día. –Susurró rodando sus ojos verdes, heredados de su padre.

Scorpius sonrió cómplice. Ambos solían burlarse de las extensas cartas que la madre de la pelirroja solía enviarle, a veces hasta anexando algún regalo, saludos de sus abuelos o hasta de sus tíos. En ocasiones, daba la sensación que la joven era la favorita de la familia, pero con una tan numerosa, ¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar en favoritismos?

–Pero ésta carta –Comenzó, sacudiendo la carta que traía en su mano frente a los ojos de sus amigos, ignorando el comentario del contrario. – es especial, Albus. Porque aquí dice que para las vacaciones de navidad tú vendrás a pasarlas en mi casa, por Merlín. –Exclamó Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y algo que su primo no pudo deducir.

Scorpius hizo una mueca y Albus apenas movió la cabeza, negando lentamente.

–Pero, Rose… Scorp iba a ir a mí casa –Le reprochó Albus con cierta expresión de decepción en su rostro, señalando a su amigo con la cabeza, el cual aún no había emitido palabra alguna.

Rose dio un par de saltitos y le paso la carta a Albus para que la leyera. A medida que sus ojos se movían a través de las líneas que había escrito su tía Hermione, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro aniñado.

–Y por eso, él también irá a mi casa –Anunció la chica con una sonrisa radiante mirando a Scorpius, rebosaba alegría y podía notarse.

–¿Enserio? –Preguntó el rubio, aún atónito.

–¡Sí! –Afirmó.–Mi madre le mandó una carta a tu padre y él te dio permiso para venir junto con Albus– Contó Rose dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro de Scorpius.

Nunca podría decirlo en voz alta, pero Scorpius sospechaba que su padre tenía cierta debilidad por la madre de su mejor amiga. Creía que por ello lograba soportar la amistad que había logrado forjar con la pelirroja, porque si fuera sólo por la relación que llevaba con el padre de esta, Draco hubiera alejado de inmediato a su hijo de la joven Weasley.

–¡Serán las mejores vacaciones! –Animó Albus dándoles a Rose y Scorpius un palmada en medio de la espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Seguro. Pero, no había necesidad de que me pegaras, Albus –Gruñó Rose, un poco molesta y tocándose la espalda adolorida.

Albus carcajeó y Scorpius se vengó de él dándole otra palmada igual de fuerte a su amigo de cabellos negros.

En medio de la pelea amistosa de golpes de los muchachos, una joven con un sedoso y lacio cabello rubio, se acercó con paso decidido a los tres alegres amigos. A medida que se aproximaba, su ceño se fruncía cada vez más, una vez frente a ellos, clavó llamativos ojos celestes en la pelirroja.

–Hey, Rose… ¡No me esperaste!, me quedé ahí sola con Neil... guardando mis… cosas –Se fijó en las sonrisas de sus tres amigos y también esbozó una en su rostro– ¿Por qué tan contentos?, ¿Habrá una nueva noticia sobre Quidditch?–Aventuró Nicole, sabiendo que ese deporte era la pasión y la eterna discusión de esos tres.

–No exactamente. –Contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa– Rose nos invitó a ir a su casa de vacaciones… ¿No es estupendo?

La sonrisa de Nicole se le borró un poco, pero luego se obligó a dibujarla nuevamente en su expresión, no se permitía ser egoísta con sus propios amigos.

–Sí, es muy bueno. Lástima que yo no pueda ir con ustedes… Van a pasarlo espectacular. –Asintió Nicole.

Rose frunció los labios y reprimió un suspiro, ella sabía por qué motivo Nicole no podría ir a su casa. Su amiga no podría ir a vacacionar con sus tres amigos, porque su padre, un muggle, estaba realmente enfermo y aquello le impedía ir a ningún lugar, ni siquiera podía quedarse allí en el colegio; le habían ordenado estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a su padre. Para cuidarlo, darle su tiempo, o por si llegaba a ocurrir lo peor.

–Ya llegará unas vacaciones en las que puedas venir a casa –Le aseguró Rose con gesto amable, siendo apoyada por Scorpius y Albus que asentían detrás de ella con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Nicole asintió algo insegura, tenía la sensación de que algo se lo impediría. Sólo Rose sabía que la rubia tenía mucho talento en adivinación, a pesar de nunca haber asistido a una clase, así que cada vez que tenía ese tipo de conmoción con respecto al futuro, temía que algo malo sucediera, pues solía tener razón en temer.

Nuevamente, fue Albus el que sacó de sus cavilaciones a alguien. Más exactamente, el estómago del pelinegro, que comenzó a gruñir como si de un dragón se tratase. Todos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio y luego empezaron a reírse casi a carcajadas.

–Bueno, tengo hambre… ¿Qué más puedo decir? –Sonriendo se encogió de hombros– Vamos ya a cenar… ¡Mi estómago y yo no podemos esperar!

Sin más preámbulos, se dirigieron al Gran Salón, donde todos los alumnos estaban disfrutando de la última cena en el castillo antes de que la mayoría se marchara a sus casas para las fiestas. Ya esa noche se respiraba un ambiente de festividad, la alegría había reemplazado el cansancio por las clases, la comida y el Gran salón adornado podían cambiar el ánimo de cualquiera.

–Bien. Tenemos que hacer planes para las vacaciones, cada día hay que aprovecharlo. –Comenzó Rose apenas se sentaron, haciendo que sus tres amigos soltaran un respingo.

–Rose, son vacaciones. No hay nada que planear. –A pesar de lo ansioso que estaba Scorpius por saber qué podrían hacer, no estaba con ganas de pensar en planes justo en ese momento, algo en lo que Nicole y Albus parecían estar de acuerdo al ver que asentían.– Veremos qué hacer durante la marcha.

Rindiéndose ante la mayoría, la pelirroja empezó a servirse comida en su plato, seguida de sus amigos. A pesar de ser de diferentes casas, los cuatro se acompañaban en cada comida; de hecho, habían sido los primeros y únicos que hacían eso cada día sin falta. Algunos de sus compañeros de vez en cuando se colaban en mesas ajenas, pero para los cuatro amigos aquello era una costumbre que no romperían nunca. O eso creían.

* * *

 _¡Hola lectores!_

Bueno, aquí vuelvo con esta historia que tantos dolores de cabeza me trae. Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la corregí, volví a empezarla y la borré. Pero esta es la que vale, prometo terminarla aunque me tarde años.

Comencé a subirla hace un par de años atrás, cuando mi escritura aún era bastante inmadura, así que ahora espero poder corregirla y que no quede tan... _eww_. Aclararé que los primeros capítulos serán un poco cortos, pero ya luego los haré un poco más extensos, por esa razón intentaré actualizar _seguido_. También aclarar que cambié ligeramente algunas cosas de la historia original, nada muy sustancial, pero quizás sea mejor que lean todo desde el principio, si es que habían tenido oportunidad de leer los capítulos que ya habían leído.

Lo único que necesito de ustedes es saber que están del otro lado, esperando un nuevo capítulo o dándome sus críticas y opiniones. Eso es todo lo que preciso, un poco de ánimo y aliento para continuar y no abandonar esto que me llevó tantos años.

 _¡Espero que les guste y recuerden que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos!_

 **—** _ **Mapple.**_


	2. II - Curiosidad

**_Aclaración: Novela comenzada nuevamente._**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos | _Curiosidad._**

–Abuela, ¿De dónde salen los bebés? –Preguntó una niña pequeña, de una belleza deslumbrante.

Su voz destilaba ternura e inocencia, no aparentaba ser más que una niña común si no fuera que sus cabellos eran de un rosa chillón, el color favorito de la pequeña. Además sus ojos poseían un color celeste casi antinatural, pero que la infante llevaba con toda naturalidad, pestañándole a su abuela para apurar una respuesta a su pregunta.

La mujer, que también era bastante bonita, se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta de la niña - ve a preguntarle a tu mamá, Steph, ella sabrá responderte de forma correcta.

Stephanie, sin desanimarse ni un ápice, fue dando saltitos hasta donde se encontraban sus padres: Tedd y Victoire Lupin.

–Mami, ¿de dónde salen los bebés? –Repitió la pregunta la niña con el mismo gesto inocente que antes, pero ahora, añadía una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

Aquella pregunta alteró un poco a la rubia, su hija era demasiado pequeña para siquiera preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Una vez que logró calmarse de la sorpresa inicial, se agachó un poco y le acarició la mejilla a la pequeña, se incorporó y vio de reojo la sonrisa cómplice de Tedd.

–Oh, mi niña. Ahora no te lo podría explicar –Respondió Victoire con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro– Es demasiado pronto para ti.

Stephanie refunfuñó frente a sus padres, y al ver que ellos no cambiaban de parecer ante su capricho, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, pero se cruzó con Albus en el camino.

–Al, ¿de dónde salen los bebés? – insistió la niña, ella no iba a rendirse hasta conseguir una respuesta medianamente aceptable.

–Oh. – Albus sonrió con picardía, a menudo no solía ver las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. –Empieza cuando tus padres están sentados en el sillón viendo televisión. Después, puede que empiecen a abrazarse, o cosas por el estilo, quizás hasta tocarse; luego…

–¡Albus! –Lo interrumpió una voz autoritaria detrás de él– No escuches eso, cariño. –Dijo Rose corriendo a agarrar a Stephanie y tirando de su hombro para ir a la habitación y alejarla de las palabras de su primo.

–Pero él me estaba explicando… –Empezó a protestar la niña de cabellos rosa brillante.

–No, Steph. –La cortó de inmediato, usando su tono autoritario esta vez con ella– Lo aprenderás a su debido tiempo. Y no de la boca de Al.

La niña refunfuño nuevamente, haciendo que sus cabellos rosas, se volviera poco a poco de un flamante color rojo producto de su enojo. Stephanie era una metamorfomaga tal como su padre, y le encantaba hacer rabiar o reír a sus primos con sus cambios físicos, aunque aún no lo controlaba del todo y en ocasiones sus emociones le hacían cambiar su apariencia sin quererlo realmente.

–Ahora sube a tu cuarto, ¿sí? –Le pidió Rose con dulzura

La niña obedeció como si la orden hubiera salido de la boca de sus propios padres, a pesar de hacerla rabiar, Stephanie admiraba a Rose como si fuera su hermana mayor, nunca la desobedecería.

La pelirroja observó a su primo por un momento y no pudo evitar darle un golpe en la cabeza. Ciertamente, la despreocupación del pelinegro alguna vez le traería problemas.

–¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? –Exclamó Albus sobándose la cabeza, molesto.

–¿¡Pero a ti que te pasa!? ¿No ves que ella es pequeña para que le digas esas clases de cosas? –Gruñó la pelirroja señalando en la dirección en la que se había marchado la menor.

–¡Ella quería saber! –Se excusó con un leve encogimiento de hombros– Y, además, tarde o tempano lo sabrá. Seguramente no lo oirá la información de parte de sus padres, podría enterarse por medio de los rumores del colegio... O por simple práctica.

Rose rodó los ojos mientras bufaba y se obligó a ignorar los comentarios de Albus para dirigirse a la cocina, donde Hermione se disponía a servir las tostadas en la mesa.

–¿Dónde está Scorpius? –Preguntó Hermione, al notar que el rubio no se encontraba en la mesa para desayunar.

– _Etaba gumiengo._ –Farfulló Albus con la boca llena de comida, luego trago ruidosamente– No lo quise despertar porque parecía que tenía un buen sueño. –Comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa poco disimulada dirigida a Rose – Susurraba nombres. Bueno, sólo uno, en realidad.

–¡Ve a despertarlo, Albus! –Le ordenó Rose un poco incómoda por la mirada de su primo– No vas a dejarle nada para desayunar, a este paso.

Albus alzó sus manos como si fuera un criminal, mientras se alejaba. El chico subió pesadamente las escaleras, todavía masticando su comida y farfullando cosas, y cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto en donde dormía él y Scorpius encontró a este último durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana. El rubio sonrió en sueños.

Albus soltó una risita silenciosa ante la idea que se le cruzó en la mente; Se acercó más al oído de Scorpius con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Nos morimos chamuscados! ¡Se quema la casa! –Vociferó a todo pulmón para luego alejarse y mover sus brazos sobre su cabeza, con gesto de fingido terror grabado en sus facciones.

Scorpius se levantó de un brinco y tambaleándose de la cama debido a la rapidez con la que lo había hecho, pero aun así dispuesto a salir corriendo de ser necesario.

–¿Qué demonios…? –Dijo Scorpius relajándose al ver como su amigo carcajeaba mientras lo señalaba.

–¡Hubieras visto tu cara, Malfoy! –Exclamó Albus, aun riendo. Le gustaba jugarle esas bromas a su amigo, era agradable verle una expresión diferente para variar.

–Aunque sea me hubieras levantado a bofetadas, –Gruñó el rubio – eso hubiera sido mejor.

–¡Demonios! –Se quejó Albus pateando el suelo con un pie– No se me ocurrió. En ese caso, ya sé que hacer para la próxima.

–¿Ya desayunaron? –Preguntó Scorpius, ignorando el último comentario de su amigo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

–Algo así. –Le contestó Albus de forma distraída, pero luego una idea le cruzó por la mente: – Rose sigue desayunando, abajo. Puedes sentarte a su lado. No pierdas tu oportunidad. – sonrió Albus guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Scorpius ceñudo, haciéndose el desentendido.

Albus se encogió de hombros, eligiendo no decir ya más nada. Hacía ya tiempo que había notado que el rubio parecía prestarle más atención de la acostumbrada a su prima, pero al parecer ella no lograba notarlo.

–Hola, Scorp –Dijo la pelirroja al ver bajar a sus dos amigos, y ella seguía desayunando, tal como su primo había dicho.

–Buenos días... –Saludó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Qué haremos hoy? –Preguntó Albus, sentándose al frente de su prima y retomando su desayuno.

Scorpius con un suspiro se sentó al lado de Rose, notando la sonrisa pícara de su amigo. Miró expectante a su anfitriona, para luego comenzar a desayunar.

–Huum… ¡Podríamos ver una película! –Exclamó de repente la pelirroja, al formarse aquella idea en su cabeza.

–¿Una qué? – preguntó Scorpius confundido. Sabía que se trataba de algo relacionado a los muggles, pero él no tenía mucho conocimiento en aquel ámbito, su vida completa se había desarrollado entre hechizos y encantamientos.

–Una película, ya verás…–dijo Rose mientras giraba su taza entre sus manos, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro poblado de pecas.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, un gesto que acostumbró a verlo de Albus, era muy común que copiara acciones del menor de los Potter, aunque lo hiciera de forma inconsciente.

–Bien. Pero creo que mejor eso lo dejamos para la noche, ahora podríamos salir a practicar con las escobas. –Opinó el pelinegro– Hay mucho espacio para volar.

–Yo estoy de acuerdo. –Asintió la chica. En medio de un sorbito de té quiso decir algo, tosió un poco y continuó– Casi me olvido de decirles: Mis padres se fueron por una emergencia que surgió en el ministerio, mañana regresarán. – les informó a los chicos. Sus padres confiaban ciegamente en la mayor de sus hijos, hasta el punto de dejarla a cargo de todo. Luego de un momento, miró hacia sus costados– y… Y Stephanie se quedó… aquí… –Miró fijamente a su amigos con el ceño fruncido, justo el mismo gesto que hacía su madre cuando los regañaba – ¿No la levantaron?

–Ops –Masculló Albus, provocando un par de risas de parte del rubio – No sabíamos que estaba aquí.

Rose rodó los ojos y, con un suspiro cansino, se levantó para ir a despertar a la pequeña niña.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde practicando Quidditch en los jardines de los Weasley, estaban completamente exhaustos. Y Stephanie estaba molesta con ellos debido a que la habían dejado en tierra, simplemente observándolos divertiste sin ella, no le había hecho nada de gracia y por la noche seguía de mal humor. Y no mejoró el hecho de que Rose quisiera que ella se fuera a dormir sin ver la película con ellos.

–Vamos, cariño, tienes que ir a dormir. Se hará muy tarde luego. –Explicó la pelirroja a la pequeña mientras llevaba un gran tazón de palomitas entre sus manos, que previamente había hecho con ayuda de la niña.

Steph ignoró lo que Rose le decía a la vez que la seguí con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez no iba a dejarse convencer por nadie. La mayor suspiró, al percibir la presencia de la niña aún detrás de ella una vez que llegaron a la habitación recreativa, como le llamaba Hermione. Albus y Scorpius ya estaban sentados en viejo sofá verde frente al televisor, sólo esperando a Rose. La joven colocó las palomitas sobre una pequeña mesita ratona que se encontraba entre el televisor y el sofá, y acto seguido se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a la niña, poniéndose a su altura.

–Vamos a ver una película de terror. –Comenzó la pelirroja hablándole en un tono dulce, intentando convencerla de algo que ella claramente no quería hacer–Te asustarás y luego no podrás dormir.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Asustará? –Preguntó con timidez la pequeña, que ahora lucía un lacio y sedoso cabello rubio. Rose sólo asintió en respuesta.

–La muerte, lenta y sigilosa. –Recitó Albus mirando la cajita de la película y entonando su mejor voz de suspenso.

–Entonces Albus me abrazará. –Finalizó la rubia, zanjando el tema se dirigió al muchacho de ojos verdes y esperó su aprobación para sentarse con él.

Scorpius no pudo contener la risa, que resonó por toda la habitación, al ver el rostro resignado de Albus mientras la niña se subía a su regazo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Rose observó a sus amigos por un momento, tentada a reírse, oprtó por sonreír de forma silenciosa y se dirigió al sofá, donde se sentó junto a Scorpius.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos transcurridos de la película, la pelirroja había sucumbido ante el sueño y aburrimiento: había visto esa película la cantidad de veces suficiente como para que no le hiciera efecto alguno. Por su parte, Albus también estaba dormido, ronquidos salían de su boca de vez en cuando. Pero un pequeño gritito de Stephanie logró sacarlo de su dormitar.

Scorpius estaba ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la película y los comentarios de la pequeña niña no eran de su interés en absoluto. Su mirada estaba enfocada en Rose, pero su mente estaba librando una batalla, no entendía por completo porqué sentía ese cosquilleo en sus manos, porqué se sentía ansioso.

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la pelirroja hizo un movimiento rápido y comenzó a acomodarse, aún dormida, en el regazo de Scorpius. Sorprendido, mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella, esperando escucharla reír diciendo que sólo estaba bromeando, pero no. Aún dormía profundamente, como si los gritos de las chicas de la película no entraran en sus oídos. Sus orbes grises recorrieron el rostro de su amiga, que estaba tan tranquila e impasible como nunca la había visto. Sin planearlo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Albus, siendo un atento testigo de las acciones de sus amigos, aclaró su garganta en un tono casi silencioso, pero lo suficiente ruidoso como para que Scorpius levantara la mirada y notara que él los estaba observando. Una vez más, el rubio miró a la bruja de reojo, para luego volver su mirada a su mejor amigo. Ninguna palabra salía de ninguno de los dos, pero parecía que ambos sabían lo que sucedía. Albus alzó y bajo sus cejas negras con burla ante la nerviosa mirada de Scorpius, hecho que arrancó un bufido de parte del último.

Y la pelea interna del joven Malfoy reanudó con fiereza. No iba a admitirlo, pero incluso Albus podía ver lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Rose. No ayudaba a animarlo el hecho de tener la voz de su padre y abuelo en su mente, taladrando cada pensamiento que aparecía. Además sus padres eran enemigos casi por naturaleza. No, aquello era imposible.

La película finalizó con un grito espeluznante de una muchacha, mientras desaparecía detrás de un espeso humo negro. Luego de aquello, el rubio volvió a observar expectante a su amiga que dormitaba pacíficamente.

–Se van a casar, ¿verdad? – Inquirió una vocecita frente a ellos.

–¿Qué? –Balbuceó mientras alzaba la mirada y veía que Steph los observaba a él y a Rose con ternura. – No, Steph. No. Somos amigos. –Alcanzó a pronunciar.

Steph frunció el ceño, visiblemente contrariada ante la respuesta a su pregunta, hecho que logró sacar un par de carcajadas de parte del pelinegro, que aún estaba sentado en el sofá. Con un encogimiento de hombros, la niña dio media vuelta y subió saltando las escaleras.

Sin pensar demasiado en ello, Scorpius alzó con delicadeza entre sus brazos a Rose y, procurando no moverse tan bruscamente, comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras. Con una sonrisa, vio como Albus pasaba a su lado casi como un rayo, gritando como en un susurro:

–¡No! Steph, ese cuarto es para Scorp y para mí –Exclamó mientras se perdía de vista, pero eran audibles las carcajadas de la niña.

–¡Usan calzones de anciana! –Gritó Steph mientras unos calzoncillos aparecían en las escaleras, siendo lanzados desde la habitación.

Rose comenzó a parpadear levemente así que el rubio frenó casi de inmediato, pero no despertó, se removió un poco y tomó uno de los brazos de su amigo con fuerza. Scorpius sonrió con satisfacción y siguió caminando.

A pesar de no haber estado nunca en esa casa, él reconoció enseguida la puerta de la habitación de la chica: era una puerta blanca con espirales verde marino pintados a mano, claramente, obra de la pelirroja. Aun sonriendo, empujó la puerta con la rodilla y entró, quedando maravillado con la vista.

Las paredes del cuarto eran del mismo tono que los espirales que adornaban la puerta, pero, sin previo aviso, el color mutó a un gris casi metálico. Sorprendido por la familiaridad que sentía con aquel color, siguió caminando, esperando que los colores cambiaran nuevamente, pero el cuarto quedó perlado por aquel gris.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, intentó depositar suavemente a su amiga en su cama, pero ella estaba aferrada a los brazos del rubio, minando su fuerza de voluntad de dejarla allí y no quedarse un momento con ella en brazos.

– _No te vayas._ –Murmuró Rose.

Sintió como el tiempo se ralentizaba al orí aquellas palabras, se mantuvo un momento quieto, en parte deseando que ella hubiera dicho aquello estando despierta, y por otra esperando que aún durmiera. Buscó los ojos de la contraria, pero, efectivamente, todavía estaba dormida. Volviendo a suspirar, logró zafarse del agarre de su amiga, y la dejó en su cama.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se volteó para observarla por última vez, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Curiosamente, el color de los espirales también había cambiado. Con paso apesadumbrado, se dirigió al cuarto que habían asignado para Albus y para él, donde, su amigo aún corría detrás de Stephanie, intentando quitarle la ropa interior que la niña le había sacado de su cajón.

Scorpius fue a la cama y se durmió en unos cuantos minutos, no sin dejar de pensar en curatos grises, espirales y rosas **.**

* * *

 _¡Espero que les guste y recuerden que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos!_

 **—** _ **Mapple.**_


End file.
